


so what up

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, College, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Have Fun!, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Precious Adolin Kholin, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Texting, That's a tag now, Transphobia, Underage Drug Use, anyone who gets triggered by them please don't read this!, it was supposed to be a feel good fic then the new chapter came out and..., lots of texting, now that those tags are outta the way, that's a tag, well then, whoop de doo that escalated quickly!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: unknown number: shallan imma dieeeeeeeeeeeeyou: ??????unknown number: whats with the question marksyou: Uh.you: Who are you?unknown number: wdymyou: I don't know who you are. I don't know why you suddenly decided telling Shallan Davar you were gonna die is a good idea.unknown number: omfgyou: Yeah. No kidding, man.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin, Renarin Kholin/Tien
Comments: 80
Kudos: 50





	1. sheer Chaos

_**2 AM, Tuesday** _

_**unknown number**_ : shallan imma dieeeeeeeeeeee

 ** _You:_** ??????

 _ **unknown number**_ : whats with the question marks

 _ **You**_ : Uh.

 _ **You**_ : Who are you?

 _ **unknown number**_ : wdym 

_**You**_ : I don't know who you are. I don't know why you decided telling _Shallan Davar_ you were gonna die was a good idea. 

_**unknown number** :_ omfg

 _ **You:**_ Yeah. No kidding, man.

 _ **unknown number:**_ omgggg, i am so sorry!!!! i must have entered a digit wrong! shit, fam, i am so so sorry! ˖✧(˃̣̣̥^˂̣̣̥)✧˖

 _ **You:**_ Uh. Okay. Try not to do it again? I mean, it's kinda dumb. 

_**unknown number:**_.....

 ** _unknown number:_** oh yeah, because people plan on messaging the wrong number eh

 _ **You:**_ That's not what I meant. But fine, be a douchebag, I guess.

 _ **unknown number:**_ wow

* * *

_**11 AM, Wednesday** _

_**Shallan:** _LOLOL, u won't believe this

 _ **you:**_ What.

 _ **Shallan:**_ lmao, so you know my buddy, adolin, rt?

 _ **you : **_Your _only_ other friend? _Kinda_ hard to miss that one, you know

 _ **Shallan:**_ stfu ass

 _ **You:**_ Not gonna happen.

 _ **Shallan:**_ anyways

 _ **Shallan:**_ so adolin txted the wrong no by accident last night

 ** _Shallan:_** apparently the wrong number guy was a douche

 _ **You:**_ Sucks for him. 

**_Shallan:_** apparently 'wrong number dick' called him a douchebag

 _ **You:**_....What for? 

_**Shallan:** _ _< image attached>_

 ** _Shallan:_** he screenshotted the convo after deleting the no so that he could rage about it later lmaoooooo idk how he gets himself into these things

 _ **You:**_.......

 _ **Shallan:**_ helloooooo earth to zuko 2.0

 _ **Shallan:**_ whatsup ur texts are weird

 _ **You:**_ I think I'm the wrong number douchebag. 

_**Shallan:**_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 _ **You:**_ Stop. Seriously, Shallan. Stop, it's not funny. 

_**Shallan:**_ asgfkhfkshfkh how is this NOT funny omg

 _ **Shallan:**_ seriously tho apologize

 _ **You:**_ What the actual fuck for? 

_**Shallan:**_ because adolin's the sweetest cinnamon roll out there on the planet and i will stab you if you hurt him

 _ **Shallan:**_ and you made him feel bad. so. _apologize_. 

_**You:**_ The hell, Shallan. I don't even know if I have his number or not now. 

_**Shallan:**_ XXXXXXXXX

 _ **You:**_ You're serious. 

_**Shallan:**_ Yes. 

_**You:** _Fuck. 

_**Shallan: (´ิ ❥ ´ิ♡)** _

**_You:_** fuck off

 _ **Shallan:**_ Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well.

 _ **You:**_ I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU CRAZY WOMAN. 

* * *

_**12 PM, Wednesday** _

_**You:**_ Um.

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ sorry, hello, who is this??

 _ **You:**_ I happen to be 'wrong number dick'. 

_**Adolin Kholin:**_......

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ uh...okay? what are you here for anyway?

 _ **You:**_ I'm texting you to apologize.

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ oh. why? 

_**You:**_ I called you a douchebag? Made a general douche of myself without regarding you? 

_**Adolin Kholin:**_ well, apology accepted :)

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ i'm sorry for texting you last night as well, i was drunk and my dad kinda chewed me off

 _ **You:**_ Oh. 

_**You:**_ I wouldn't have seen it that way, but I am sorry. For both the uh, douchebag thing and for the fact that your dad chewed you off. 

_**Adolin Kholin:**_ that's okay!!!( ≧▽≦)

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ maybe u were having a bad day or smth

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ i know i'd be just as grumpy if someone woke me up before i had three cups of coffee

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ wait a minute

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ didn't u delete my number?

 _ **You:**_ It got lost in my contacts, but Shallan gave your number to me after I told her I was the douche.

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ wait u know shallan

 _ **You:**_....Yeah?

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ what's ur name?????

 _ **You:**_ Kaladin. Kaladin Stormblessed. 

_**Adolin Kholin:**_ holy fuck, u r the same kaladin whos shallan's first college boyfriend weren't u

 _ **You:**_ It's not a time I'm fond of speaking. Because of the sheer amount of _awkward_. 

_**Adolin Kholin:**_ BWAHAHAHA I MEAN- I MEAN, i'm so sorry but

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ she talks about u like she either wants to murder u and have u for a shish kebab or she wants u as a shish kebab because u r apparently _that_ hot

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ her words not mine

 _ **You:**_ The hell. 

_**You:**_ Um, I meant Shallan. Not you. 

_**Adolin Kholin:**_ lolol np! （⌒▽⌒）

 _ **You:**_ You sure like your emoticons don't you.

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ guilty as charged (¬‿¬)

 _ **You:** _Haha. So funny.

 _ **You:**_ So. Um. Anyways. 

_**You:**_ Thanks for not dismissing me as a complete ass. I've been told I'm difficult and really, thank you for accepting my apology. 

_**Adolin Kholin:**_ ｡^‿^｡ hey np! not everyone has to be nice

 _ **Adolin Kholin:**_ so, uh, not to be cheesy or anything but friends? i figure, any1 who's sane enough to deal with shallan has to be legit

 _ **You:** _Sure, that is pretty legit actually. Why not? 

_**Adolin:**_ (＾ω＾) yay!!!!

 _ **You:**_ You sure you're in college? you sound like one of those high school K-pop fangirls

 _ **You:**_ Oh my god, are you pretending to be a college-going dude while still in high school.

 _ **Adolin:**_ FIRST OFF

 _ **Adolin:**_ that's just mean. people can like kpop regardless of their age

 _ **Adolin:**_ hell I love kpop

 _ **You:**_ Exposed. 

_**Adolin:**_ STFU

 _ **Adolin:**_ just u wait i'll make u see the wonders of bts in one week

 _ **You:**_ OVER MY DEAD BODY. 

_**Adolin:**_ u wish!

 _ **You:**_ I can see how you're friends with Shallan- you're just as peppy as she is. 

_**Adolin:**_ bein' peppy isn't a crime, kaladin

 _ **You:**_ No, you're right. 

_**You:**_ Your blatant overuse of emoticons is. 

_**Adolin:**_ (ಠ益ಠ)

 _ **You:**_ Very mature, Adolin. Very mature. 

* * *

_**8 AM, Thursday** _

_**Adolin:**_ kal u got class?

 _ **You:**_ Yeah, Immunology. Why? 

_**Adolin:**_ im bored

 _ **You:**_ You're...texting me because you're bored.

 _ **Adolin:**_ were bros arent we

 _ **You:**_ Not with that atrocious grammar and spelling, no. 

**_Adolin:_** nerd

 _ **You:**_ You're literally the loser who is texting said nerd because he's bored, what's that make you?

 _ **Adolin:**_ gasp

 _ **You:**_ How astonishing.

 _ **Adolin:**_ how the hell do u type astonishing so fast

 _ **You:**_ What can I say, I've got magic fingers.

 ** _Adolin :_** yeah lan mentioned your fingers are nice

 _ **You:**_ I'll have you know I suffered from a brief lapse of mild arrhythmia at that particularly displeasing comment.

 _ **Adolin**_ dude 

_**Adolin:**_ i don't need to be studying medicine to know youre full of crap

 _ **You:**_ Ah, you exposed me. How shall I ever live.

 _ **Adolin:**_ perish

 _ **You:**_ I can't believe you.

 _ **Adolin:**_ again

 _ **Adolin:**_ perish

 _ **You:**_ Do you not have class?

 _ **Adolin:**_ lol i do but i finished my assignment and so i am currently Jobless

 _ **You:**_ The actual fuck? 

_**Adolin:**_ haha i exposed myself brb gotta die

 _ **You:**_ Disturbing revelation on your apparent sincerity aside, don't you have anyone else to bother?

 ** _Adolin_ : **well my brother is busy, shallan is busy besides this is the 1st time i got to bother u

 _ **You:**_ How touching.

 _ **Adolin:**_ XD

 _ **You:**_ i can't believe you 

* * *

_**7 PM, Thursday** _

_**You:**_ So, you must be studying here at NYU.

 _ **Adolin:**_ ladies & gents we got ourselves a smart cookie

 _ **You:**_ That statement must be like a hundred levels of wrong. 

_**Adolin:**_ to answer your question, no

 _ **Adolin:**_ i do fashion tech at FIT

 _ **You:**_ WHAT THE FUCK. 

**_Adolin:_** i see u know it hehe

 _ **You:**_ Isn't that really hard to get in? I just Googled it. 

_**Adolin:**_ yeah but it's worth it!!!

 _ **You:**_ So wait, how do you know Shallan?

 _ **Adolin:**_ oh we're high school buddies

 ** _You:_** Ah. That explains a lot.

 _ **Adolin:**_ i am choosing to ignore the sheer Snark 

_**Adolin:**_ i know that you're at med school obviously. respect!

 _ **You:**_ Yeah. I kind of respect you too though. Not many guys take up fashion tech. 

_**Adolin:**_ heh thanks kal

 _ **Adolin:**_ yeah true but that's like a hundred levels of toxic speaking from personal experience and endeavors and shit so we are not gonna go _T_ _hereeeee_ that kills more moods than you do

 _ **You:**_ Wow. 

_**Adolin:**_ called out

 _ **You:**_ Why do you make me want to smash my head on a keyboard.

 _ **Adolin:**_ i have the range, handsome

 _ **You:**_ Did you seriously just quote one of those drama memes Shallan sends me?

 _ **Adolin:**_ hehe

* * *

_**9 AM, Friday** _

_**Shallan:**_ you guys are friends?????

 _ **Shallan:**_ when tf did this happen

 _ **You:**_ He's nice. * _shrug_ *

 _ **Shallan:**_ omg

 _ **You:**_ Apparently I'm a shish kebab?

 _ **Shallan:**_!!!!

 _ **Shallan:**_ after i told you to apologize to him 

_**Shallan:**_ the freaking disrespect

 _ **You:**_ Heh. 

_**Shallan:**_ brb

 _ **Shallan:**_ some murders gotta be Committed

 _ **You:**_ As if- you hate it when Adolin gets stubbed on the toe, you wouldn't murder him.

 _ **Shallan:**_ I HATE YOU ASSHOLE

 _ **You:**_ ¬‿¬

 _ **Shallan:**_ HE INFLUENCED YOU ALREADY??????!!!!!!!!!

 _ **You:**_ What can I say? He's a good teacher.

 _ **Shallan:**_ ISTG-

* * *

_**1 AM, Saturday:** _

_**You:**_ Hey, Tien.

 _ **Tien:**_ kaladin!!!!!

 _ **You:**_ What's up? Said you wanted to call?

 _ **Tien:**_ must u maintain perfect grammar at 1 am

 _ **You:**_ Yes I must. 

_**Tien:**_ snark aside

 _ **Tien:**_ i got a boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!

 ** _You:_** What?

 ** _Tien:_** yep!

 _ **You:**_ First week of college and you already have a boyfriend? 

**_Tien:_** first girl u met at college was ur girlfriend kaladin

 _ **You:**_ Why. Why does everyone keep referencing that.

 ** _Tien:_** who's everyone

 _ **You:**_ I have friends. Outside Shallan.

 _ **Tien:**_ gasp

 _ **You:**_ I will hit you with my shoe. 

_**Tien:**_ you cried like a baby when you accidentally poured hot water on me

 _ **You:**_ Lies.

 _ **Tien:**_ absolutely not look listen renarin is the sweetest cupcake and i love him we're getting married bye

 _ **You:**_ the hell

 _ **Tien:**_ hehe

 _ **You:**_ the fuck do you mean you're getting married

 _ **You:**_ tien this is not funny

 _ **You:** _nor are we white the hell kid

 _ **Tien:**_ byeeeeee good bye kaladin sleep tight!

 ** _You:_** god damn it all to hell tien get back here

 _ **Tien:**_ UwU

 _ **You:**_ TIEN STORMBLESSED I SWEAR TO GOD-

 _ **Tien:**_ night!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just write random snippets but in a coherent order lmao so it'll get updated everyday pretty much?

_**5 AM, Sunday:** _

_**Adolin:**_ i'll be in panic i'll be a fan

 _ **You:**_ it's too early for this you asshole

 _ **Adolin:**_ lies 

_**Adolin:**_ no one sleeps in college

 _ **You:**_.....Fuck. 

_**Adolin:**_ HA I EXPOSED YOU

 _ **You:**_ Fine. What's that supposed to be anyway?

_**Adolin:** _ [war of hormone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQmpVHUi-0A)

 _ **You:**_ Aren't we too old for hormones?

 _ **Adolin:**_ whyd u date shallan then

 _ **You:**_ STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE

 _ **Adolin:** _can't stop won't stop

 _ **You:**_ If you have to know

 ** _You:_** I was keen on my friends _not_ teasing me for not even having gone to third base. 

_**Adolin:**_ tell me u didnt go to 4th base

 _ **Adolin:**_ kaladin please tell me u didnt go to 4th base 

_**You:**_ I'm not telling you. 

_**Adolin:** _OMG YOU HAD SEX WITH SHALLAN

 _ **You:**_ I don't think they heard you in the _fucking_ White House, buddy. And _no_! It was just third base, god damn it. 

_**Adolin:**_ so when she said u had nice fingers...

 _ **You:**_ SHUT UP ALREADY

 ** _You:_** I KNOW IT WAS A MISTAKE BECAUSE SHE KEEPS RUBBING IT IN MY FACE

 _ **Adolin:**_ omg

 ** _You:_** Listen. Speak of this again and I will not hesitate to dissect you. 

_**Adolin:**_ should i swear to the bro code

 _ **You:**_ How old are you? 

_**Adolin:**_ 21 lmao

 _ **You:**_ The fuck? 

**_Adolin:_** lol i'm july 23 1997

 _ **You:**_ Oh. I'm December 23, 1998. 

_**Adolin:**_ '98??????

 _ **Adolin:**_ what year are u in

 _ **You:**_ Third year. I skipped seventh grade. 

_**Adolin:**_ holy fuck ure a genius

 _ **You:**_ I know. 

_**Adolin:**_ damn ure a capricorn

 _ **You:**_ And you're a horoscope freak. 

_**Adolin:**_ yep _definitely_ a capricorn

 _ **You:**_ You're what, Gemini?

 _ **Adolin:**_ ajsgjdgvjdgvjgdvd ure so bad at this

 _ **You:**_ Excuse me for not caring about something so dumb. 

_**Adolin:**_ listen its actually pretty valid

 _ **Adolin:**_ for _example_

 _ **Adolin:**_ capricorns are condescending pessimistic know it alls who hold on to a grudge for like fifty years and they pretty much hate everything at some point

 _ **Adolin:**_ now i don't know about the grudge thing

 _ **Adolin:**_ but don't u think some of it fits

 _ **You:**_....I hate you. 

_**Adolin:**_ ha

 _ **Adolin:**_ but they're also responsible self-disciplined and have ridiculously good self control

 _ **You:**_ Oh, okay. So if you're not a Gemini, what are you?

 _ **Adolin:**_ i see i got u interested hehe

 _ **You:**_ Shut up and just tell me already. I gotta finish this thesis. 

_**Adolin:**_ pushy

 _ **Adolin:**_ i'm a leo! （●＞ω＜●）

 _ **Adolin:** _we're the best bunch out there- odds are ur not gonna be bored with one of us around

 _ **Adolin:**_ but weve got our worst faults hehe

 _ **Adolin:**_ we're arrogant and pretty much snobs? 

_**You:**_ Yeah, you're a snob. 

_**Adolin:**_ meanie

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i don't mean to hurt anyone with the zodiac thing askhfskfh i just copied the descriptions of some site, people are just being made fun of


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole thing might be shorter than I planned
> 
> Also this takes two days after last chapter- both of them were swamped with tests. (but Adolin still sent kpop lyrics lmao)

_**9 AM, Sunday** _

_**Adolin:** _quick question

 _ **You:**_ It's not gonna be quick in any sense of the word, but okay. 

_**Adolin:**_ do u have a brother or just

 _ **Adolin:**_ an annoying little brat that sucks the life out of u

 _ **You:**_ I have a brother. And sometimes, sometimes, he behaves just like what you described. 

_**You:**_ Why?

 _ **Adolin:**_ oh good because then i wont feel guilty for ranting

 _ **You:**_ Your little brother say something outrageous or something? 

_**You:**_ Been there, sobbed at the horror. 

_**Adolin:**_ snort

 _ **You:**_ What for? You finally accepted you're the long lost brother of, I don't know, a pig? 

_**Adolin:**_ do u earn some satisfaction by roasting people

 _ **You:**_ Oh yes. The look of horror on their faces is absolutely captivating. 

_**Adolin:**_ seriously are u british

 _ **You:**_ Fuck no, I'm white in no way. 

_**Adolin:**_ ( ՞ਊ՞)

 _ **You:**_ Call me white again and I will roast you for real. 

_**Adolin:**_ lolol ok 

_**Adolin:**_ I mean

 _ **Adolin:**_ who tf uses 'captivating' in text

 _ **You:**_ My mom loves words. I think I got that from her- hence me refusing to go with all those inane texting abbreviations. 

_**You:**_ She does like texting with said abbreviations because she thinks it's progressive. But whatever. If you just use abbreviations, I feel like the whole point of conversation is lost. 

_**Adolin:**_ that is super deep. its pretty cool 

_**You:**_ Oh. Thanks. 

_**Adolin:**_ anyways

 _ **Adolin:**_ annoying little brothers lets go

 _ **You:**_ Why'd you snort though? 

_**Adolin:**_ u sobbing is like idk

 _ **Adolin:**_ idk man its just surreal

 _ **You:**_ I'll admit, that made me laugh a bit. 

_**Adolin:**_ ok now that's something i can look forward 2

 _ **You:**_ I'm going to wear a mask just so you can't ever sense me smiling. 

_**Adolin:**_ and ren calls me petty

 _ **Adolin:**_ damn

 _ **You:**_ The annoying little brother, I'm guessing? 

_**Adolin:**_ yeah

 _ **Adolin:**_ I love him to bits he's my platonic soulmate 

_**You:**_ That's sweet, really. 

_**Adolin:**_ BUT 

_**Adolin:**_ if he waxes poetry about his new boyfriend one more fucking time istg

 _ **You:**_ Oh, wow. Why am I enjoying this?

 _ **Adolin:**_ because ur a dick? 

_**You:**_ I am what society has made me to be. 

_**Adolin:**_ ur so fucking extra

 _ **You:**_ I'm not the one sending Kpop lyrics. 

_**Adolin:**_ ignored

 _ **Adolin:**_ idk where these kiddos get the idea of true love from 

_**You:**_ Same. My brother just went ahead and started dating some random guy. 

_**You:**_ He's in his first week of college, by the way. 

_**Adolin:**_ fuck thats exactly what happened to mine

 _ **You:**_ Kids. Why do they have to behave like some white morons is beyond me. 

_**You:**_ Though I'm surprised you don't believe in the idea of true love. You struck me as one of those optimistic losers. 

_**Adolin:**_ oh I was. 

_**You:**_ Would I be prying if I asked you what happened? 

_**Adolin:**_ nah buddy

 _ **Adolin:**_ i didn't really expect you to be interested tho

 _ **You:**_ I'm trying this new thing called being 'more interested in your friends' lives especially when you meet them in the weirdest way possible'. 

_**Adolin:**_ HAHAHAHAHAHA

 _ **Adolin:**_ im not laughing at u btw dw! 

_**Adolin:**_ just the way u said it

 _ **You:**_ Oh, uh, thanks for the heads up, I guess. 

_**Adolin:**_ hey i got your back (・ω<)

 _ **You:**_ I am dying, drowned in gratitude. 

_**Adolin:**_ dick

 _ **You:**_ I believe it was story time? 

_**Adolin:**_ ur not wrong ok lets go

 _ **Adolin:**_ I was one of those jocks in high school

 _ **Adolin:** _i get shudders thinking about that time and how dumb I was

 _ **You:**_ How dumb were you? I mean, you were a freaking jock, so I'd say a lot but...

 _ **Adolin:**_ lets say I was what american society calls a chad

 _ **You:**_ Oh my fucking god. 

_**Adolin:**_ exactly

 _ **Adolin:**_ I was that dumb and horrible to be around

 _ **Adolin:**_ i got brain cells right after deciding i didn't want to take business like my dad told me to

 _ **You:**_ Oh, so fashion technology was entirely your choice? 

_**Adolin:**_ yep. I don't regret it. 

_**Adolin:**_ So anyways the true love thing is bullshit came after realizing that...

 _ **Adolin:**_ look, fifteen relationships with shallow girls makes you realize how shallow you are after a while

 _ **You:**_ Wow. 

_**Adolin:**_ I realized I had fucked up priorities and that maybe true love is fucking overrated after I realized how much happy doing what I wanted made me. True love is really overrated and taking care of yourself, is a lot better. Selfish yes, but harmless selfish. 

_**You:**_ But at least you're self aware now. That's more than what I can say for most spoiled rich kids- they stay that way. You stepped up. 

_**Adolin:**_......

 _ **You:**_ Adolin? 

_**Adolin:**_ thanks Kaladin. Really. 

_**You:**_ I'm saying it like I see it. 

_**You:**_ High school you sounds terrible. 

_**Adolin:**_ yeah. Yeah, he was. 

_**You:**_ If I met you in high school, I'd have decked you. 

**_Adolin:_** wow

 _ **Adolin:**_ fair i guess

 _ **You:**_ So you basically grew up in the last year of high school. 

_**Adolin:**_ pretty much

 _ **Adolin:**_ I didn't have your common sense. 

_**You:**_ Ha. 

_**Adolin:**_ don't you dare rub it in my face

 _ **You:**_ Technically, I could rub a cloth with the words "Adolin Kholin is an idiot" in your face. 

_**Adolin:**_ oh. My. God. 

_**You:**_ Heh. 

_**Adolin:**_ you are so _terrible_

 _ **You:**_ I know. 

_**You:** _Wait a fucking minute. 

_**Adolin:**_ what?

 _ **You:**_ You said you were a spoiled rich kid. 

_**You:**_ Your last name is Kholin. 

_**You:**_ As in ' _we own half of Asia's hotels, schools, hospitals and corporate sector'_ Kholin? 

_**Adolin:**_ uhhhhhhh 

_**You:**_ Tell me you're not the heir to a multinational corporate. 

_**Adolin:**_.....i'm not the heir to an mnc? 

_**You:**_ OH MY GOD. 

_**You:**_ when the fuck were you planning to tell me

 _ **Adolin:**_ to be fair i thought you knew

 _ **You:**_.....I hate that that was a valid assumption. 

_**You:**_ Since Kholin Corps doesn't hire white people anymore, you're off the hook. 

_**Adolin:**_ thank you for not dismissing me off right away

 _ **You:**_ So when your dad was chewing you out...

 _ **Adolin:**_ no no no that's completely different

 _ **Adolin:**_ he was chewing me out about something else

 ** _You:_** How the hell is Dalinar Kholin okay with his son taking up fashion technology? I mean...

 _ **Adolin:**_ don't worry I get where you're coming from

 _ **Adolin:**_ it wasn't easy

 _ **Adolin:**_ but my little brother said that he'd take up the company on my behalf so he's going to business school now

 _ **You:**_ Oh wow. 

_**Adolin:**_ If my brother didn't tell that, I wouldn't be...

 _ **Adolin:**_ my life would have been something I hated

 _ **You:**_ Your brother sounds amazing. 

_**Adolin:**_ he is. 

_**Adolin:**_ except when he suddenly starts talking about how cute his boyfriend is

 _ **You:**_ That escalated quickly. 

_**Adolin:**_ brats

 _ **You:**_ Little brothers are brats. 

_**Adolin:**_ i know ugh

 _ **Adolin:**_ what are u doing btw??? 

_**You:**_ Working on a case study report. 

_**Adolin:**_ that sounds terrifying

 _ **You:**_ Nah. Some dumb high school jock just complained of a knee ache. 

_**Adolin:**_ fuck I feel called out

 _ **Adolin:**_ does this mean I would have been a case study in some alternate universe

 _ **You:**_ Adolin, why are you like this? 

_**Adolin:**_ lmao

 _ **You:**_ Oh lord. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 AM Tuesday** _

_**the love of my life:**_ Tien? 

_**You:**_ hey ren whats up???

 _ **the love of my life:**_ How come your brother hasn't threatened me yet? 

_**You:**_ fjdmmdmd

 _ **You:**_ i told u hes a secret softie

 _ **the love of my life:**_ I don't know Tien, I mean...

 _ **the love of my life:**_ Adolin does seem to think he's nice. 

_**You:**_ seee?

 _ **the love of my life:**_ You sure he won't hold me in a say, choke hold?

 _ **You:**_ not if i have anything to say about it!!!! (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

 _ **the love of my life:**_ (^-^*)ノ

 ** _You:_** (ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*)

 _ **the love of my life:**_ Tien...

 _ **You:**_ hehe

 _ **You:**_ u like it

 _ **the love of my life:**_ I guess I can't deny that. 

* * *

_**12 PM, Tuesday** _

_**Adolin:**_ sdkhgdkahakhfhkafkhh

 _ **You:**_????

 _ **Adolin:**_ my brother

 _ **You:**_ here we go

 _ **Adolin:**_ is in love with someone he knows for all of 2 weeks and it is maddening

 _ **You:**_ My brother too. I get what you mean- I kinda want to go all Darth Vader on him.

 _ **Adolin:**_ with ur hatred of white people i thot ud hate star wars

 _ **You:**_ Actually, I had to take up an analysis of Anakin Skywalker for a mental illness case study project set by my professor. 

_**Adolin:**_ holy fuck

 _ **You:**_ Yeah, and it was surprisingly illuminating. 

_**You:**_ For example, he wasn't just suffering from borderline- many of his traits suggest bipolar disorder as well. Plus, identity dissociation of himself from the Darth Vader persona caused serious repercussions for his psyche. Repercussions that could have stopped him from saving Luke from Palpatine, but because of the intense positive emotional surge not associated with the Darth Vader persona, the Anakin Skywalker persona emerged, restoring mental balance- before he died. 

_**Adolin:**_ oh wow ren would love this

 _ **You:**_ Huge Star Wars fan? 

_**Adolin:**_ yeah rens always loved star wars since the beginning but i just watched it for natalie portman

 _ **You:**_ I have no words for you. 

**_Adolin:_** look be4 u judge me she acted well

 _ **You:**_ I'm pretty sure that's not why you watched Star Wars at all. 

**_Adolin:_** ok so _maybeeeeeeee_ hayden was another reason

 _ **You:**_ What?

 _ **Adolin:**_ hayden christensen?

 _ **You:**_ No, I _know_ Hayden Christensen. 

_**You:**_ what do you mean he was another reason

 _ **Adolin:**_ uh

 _ **Adolin:**_ i may be bi

 _ **You:**_ Oh. I'm surprised because I thought you were one of those straight white dudes disguised as a person of color. 

**_Adolin:_** dkhvakhvkdvhakvh y must u think so little of meeeeee

 _ **You:**_ You admitted you were a jock. 

_**Adolin:**_ keyword past tense

 _ **Adolin:**_ past. tense.

 _ **You:**_ Ooh, big words for a microorganism. Sure you can handle that?

 _ **Adolin:**_ stawp ur terrible

 _ **You:**_ I told you I was an asshole. 

_**Adolin:**_ u r wat u have

 _ **You:**_ How astute. 

* * *

_**2 PM, Tuesday** _

_**natasha romanoff:** _hey!!

 _ **You:**_ my hubby

 ** _natasha romanoff:_** glad to see u still live lin

 _ **You:**_ thats horrible of u

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ idk what ur talking about

 _ **You:**_ hardy har har

 _ **You:**_ u never told me kal liked star wars

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ whys that relevant

 _ **You:**_ idk its cute

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ omg u have a crush on him

 _ **You:**_!!!!

 _ **You:**_ wtf no hes an asshole

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ u still like him

 _ **You:**_ im not in high school 

_**natasha romanoff:**_ no1 said u were darling

 _ **You:**_ shallan davar stop being a smartass

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ my ass is not smart, adolin

 _ **You:**_ thats not even that funny wtf

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ omg you got kaladin germs

 _ **You:**_ i dont need to be around kaladin to know that was way too unfunny

 _ **You:**_ when he teases me thats funny

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ akshkfhsfkhskh u have it bad for some1 whose face u dont even know

 ** _You:_** let him send it when hes comfortable shallan sdkhvksdhv

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ omfg ur whipped already

 _ **You:**_ stfu

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ omg

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: some perhaps inaccurate depictions of character ethnicity due to my limited comprehensions but it occured anyway because i like experimentation  
> as far as i know canadians didnt colonise anyone and instead got colonized themselves but if im wrong feel free to tell me  
> *bows* enjoy

_**4 AM, Wednesday** _

_**Adolin:**_ lemme hear ya say lemme hear ya say waitin for ya anpanman

 _ **You:**_ I will stop you right there. 

_**You:**_ It's too early for Kpop.

 _ **Adolin:**_ ha u recognized it

 _ **You:**_ I watched Anpanman as a kid, of course I listened to the song.

 _ **Adolin:**_ say it

 _ **You:**_ Not gonna.

 _ **Adolin:** _aw

 _ **Adolin:**_ i have a question for u

 _ **You:**_ What.

 _ **Adolin:**_ whats ur beef with shallan

 _ **Adolin:**_ you know

 _ **Adolin:**_ apart from the obvious

 _ **You:**_ Well.

 ** _You:_** Let's see....she stole my last bag of Skittles, put a tampon in my boxers, and told me she was Iron Man's beard. So there.

 _ **Adolin:**_ um

 _ **Adolin:**_ wow

 _ **Adolin:** _why did she put a tampon in your boxers tho

 _ **You:**_ You were her friend since high school.

 _ **You:**_ You of all people should know not to question what Shallan does.

 _ **Adolin:**_ askfhskhf true

 _ **Adolin:**_ say i just wondered wouldnt u have been happier living in a non white country

 _ **Adolin:**_ i mean

 _ **Adolin:**_ since u seem to dislike white people so much

 _ **You:**_ White people have privilege and I dislike the fact that most of them misuse it in horrible ways. I get that some of them aren't as bad as the others.

 _ **You:**_ What, you don't?

 _ **Adolin:**_ considering that despite the influence i have i cant do anything about their existence

 _ **Adolin:**_ i prefer to ignore them and like u said some of them arent really that bad as the other demons

 _ **You:**_ That's...wise. And kind of cool. 

_**Adolin:**_ i have my moments

 _ **You:**_ I'm sure you do.

 _ **Adolin:**_ ouch

 _ **You:**_ Unfortunately, I don't have anything that can be strictly called home save for America.

 _ **You:**_ My dad is Vietnamese and Hawaiian and my mom is Middle Eastern and Japanese.

 _ **You:**_ Where the fuck am I supposed to go? My grandparents used to keep jumping from continent to continent- I don't have places I can call home save for this trash bin of a country.

 _ **Adolin:**_ im sorry for laughing

 _ **You:**_ Don't be, it was supposed to be a joke.

 _ **Adolin:**_ even over text u made it sound vaguely threatening askfhskhfkshf

 _ **You:**_ Really? Well, you still laughed.

 _ **Adolin:**_ hehe

 _ **You:**_ Tell me _you're_ not white.

 _ **Adolin:**_ um half?

 _ **You:**_ Blocked.

 _ **Adolin:**_ akfuskfukuf wait

 _ **You:**_ well?

 _ **Adolin:**_ half canadian

 ** _Adolin:_** canadians werent colonizers i just googled it and i have proof

 _ **You:**_ Excused.

 _ **Adolin:**_ phew

 _ **You:**_ Wow, you seemed really intent on not getting blocked by me. 

_**Adolin:**_ well

 _ **Adolin:**_ u may be an asshole

 _ **Adolin:**_ but every boy has his favorite stick and u happen to be mine

 _ **You:**_ That's.....surprisingly nice, Adolin.

 _ **Adolin:** _(◕‿◕✿)

 _ **Adolin:**_ it counts to be nice! (っ*´∀｀*)っ

 _ **You:**_ Are you even _real?_

 _ **Adolin:**_ u could google my dad and look at his wikipedia article

 _ **You:**_ Wow.

 _ **You:** _That was _almost_ sassy.

 _ **Adolin:**_ ur not the only one with snark excuse

 _ **You:**_ Impressive.

* * *

_**4:30 AM, Wednesday** _

_**You:**_ hes sexy over text shallan what do i do

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ perish

 ** _You:_** SHALLAN

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ thot u said u didnt have a crush on him?

 _ **You:** _i cant help it hes got big dick energy

 _ **natasha romanoff:** _makes u really hot for him doesnt it

 _ **You:**_ fuck yes

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ wait till u get to see his face lolol

 _ **You:** _im not gonna be a creep on main

 _ **You:**_ look what do i do im getting attraction germs

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ perish

 _ **You:**_ i get y he has beef with u

 _ **natasha romanoff:**_ heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id honestly love it if you guys commented nice things? i dont bite and it would really make my day! (thats an incentive because i uh write this lol, and if you enjoyed it, you might speed up updates!)
> 
> okay so ethnicity. *rubs hands*
> 
> for kaladin the vietnamese thing came because tien is a vietnamese name meaning angel and hawaiian because branderson suggested it in a wob. middle eastern because my arab friend once remarked that the names kaladin and hesina were actually arab in origin like wow and japanese because alethi are actually close to arab japanese people. so yes. i mixed up the name origins and what branderson has said, and besides, people with mixed ethnicity do exist contrary to the general ignorant opinion seen on social media, i mean, some of them are actually really fascinating and amazing like full respect to them and its important to me to address the existence of mixed ethnicity on SOME platform. 
> 
> i imagine evi was canadian shes too sweet to convince me otherwise. dalinar is pretty much middle eastern japanese. typical alethi. so there!  
> adolin cant speak french for shit tho, renarin can! i say adolin cant speak french because he mistook promenade for a drink...when it clearly means walk in both english and french. 
> 
> adolin: isnt promenade a drink  
> me, a girl who loves french and spent time slaving away on the verbs, halfway in tears: n o
> 
> i hc shallan as irish-japanese, just as branderson said, so hope this clears it up! and if anything, shallan is a very versatile polygot and it has driven kaladin mad hundreds of times. closest he got to one upping her was calling her a crazy woman in garbled vietnamese over the phone while shallan laughed at him helplessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will explain the mysterious tags

_**9:30 AM, Wednesday:  
** _

_**Adolin:**_ hey

 _ **You:**_ Hello there.

 _ **Adolin:**_ if that was a star wars ref im gonna murder u

 _ **You:**_ I admit to nothing.

 _ **You:**_ What's up? Your brother being annoying again?

 _ **Adolin:**_ lol but no

 _ **Adolin:**_ i was feeling kinda off i guess

 _ **You:**_ What happened?

 _ **Adolin:**_ just life lol

 _ **Adolin:**_ my photography teacher told me to make a portfolio on intensity asfkshfkshfh

 _ **You:**_ Uh...sharp clothes? 

_**Adolin:**_ omg just when i thot u knew nothing about clothes

 _ **You:**_ Well, I do know a little.

 _ **You:**_ My brother loves educating me about art and clothes. 

_**Adolin:**_ awesome! good for him

 ** _You:_** Yeah, I love Tien.

 _ **Adolin:**_ ur brother's name is tien?

 _ **You:**_ I thought that was obvious, yes. 

_**Adolin:**_ uh

 _ **You:**_ what

 _ **Adolin:**_ whats his boyfriend's name...?

 _ **You:**_ Renarin?

 _ **Adolin:**_ OH MY FUCKING GOD

 _ **You:**_ I gasped at that and my seat mate looked at me weird.

 _ **You:**_ What the hell was that about?

 _ **Adolin:**_ OUR BROTHERS ARE DATING WHAT THE HELL

 _ **Adolin:**_ tell me u didnt do anything dumb kal pls

 _ **You:**_ My phone may have slipped out of my hands, but thankfully, my friend Dunny helped.

 _ **Adolin:**_ not gonna question which mindless fool named such a sweet boy dunny of all the nonsense

 _ **You:**_ Hey, not everyone can have fancy ass names like you do.

 _ **Adolin:**_ u have a fancy ass name too kal.

 _ **You:**_ Fuck you.

 _ **Adolin:**_ ull have to get in line buddy

 _ **You:**_ Oh my fucking god.

 _ **Adolin:**_ our brothers are dating nd me being me is what makes u say that

 _ **Adolin:**_ priorities kal pls

 _ **You:**_ Yeah well, excuse me for staring at that blatantly shameless comment and trying to make sure Dunny doesn't get us sent out of the lecture hall because he's busy laughing at said shameless comment.

 _ **Adolin:**_ hey dunny if ur seeing this i wanna know if kal blushed

 _ **You:**_ He did, (^ц^ )

 ** _You:_** I can't believe you people. 

_**Adolin:**_ dunny is so precious omg

 _ **You:**_ He's a _menace_.

 _ **You:**_ Also, our brothers could do worse, honestly. Be glad they're dating each other- and not some random losers. 

_**Adolin:**_ akshkshkhh thats nice of you lol

 _ **You:**_ I'm saying it like I see it.

 _ **You:**_ Well, at least I don't have to worry about giving Renarin the shovel talk or something- he sounds like a good kid, from what you've told me.

 _ **Adolin:**_ aww thats sweet thank you. 

_**You:**_ I'm the Grinch, excuse you.

 _ **Adolin:**_ LMAOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **Adolin:**_ Kal i hate to break it to you but

 _ **Adolin:**_ youre the LEAST likely grinch impostor as they come

 _ **You:**_ Deception. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**12 PM, Wednesday** _

_**Shallan:**_ hey kal

 _ **You:**_ What.

 _ **Shallan:**_ what do u think about linnie

_**You:** _ _Who?_

_**Shallan:**_ adolin u half brain celled wit

 _ **You:**_ How was I supposed to know you gave him cutesy names?

 _ **You:**_ Also, I'm not the one who forgot their rehabilitation drugs in _my_ bed.

 _ **Shallan:**_ fuck is that where they went?

 _ **You:**_ Duh.

 _ **Shallan:**_ sometimes i think u r qualified to be the american president

 _ **Shallan:**_ then i realize u have the brains of a child

 ** _You:_** Again, the existence of your therapy drugs on my bed is begging to differ.

 _ **Shallan:**_ listen buddy

 _ **Shallan:**_ ill pick it up in a bit

 _ **Shallan:**_ but what about adolin?

 _ **You:**_ What about him?

 _ **Shallan:**_ well what do u think about him like is he nice or what

 ** _You:_** He's surprisingly nice and goofy for someone who used to be an alpha male high school jock.

 _ **You:**_ You kind of have to like him at some point.

 _ **Shallan:**_ so are u guys friends

 _ **You:**_ Yes...?

 _ **Shallan:**_ whats with the question marks

 _ **You:**_ What's with you interrogating me all of a sudden? 

_**Shallan:**_ look adolin is really nice

 _ **Shallan:**_ ur not a guy whos upfront with what they're thinking

 _ **You:** _True but if you're here to be protective, save it.

 _ **You:**_ I have no intention of being a douche to him, he's nice.

 _ **You:**_ Can't guarantee the same for you though.

 _ **Shallan:**_ alright shallan davar out

 _ **You:**_ Weirdo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen
> 
> tumblr sometimes is very upsetting. really.
> 
> im wowed by the love this fic is getting! i am so happy and you'll see why shallan is so protective of adolin here...it's a little unusual for her, but she has her reasons! dw kal didnt do anything lol


	8. Chapter 8

_**12:40 PM, Wednesday:** _

_**Tien:**_ u guys found out????!!!

 _ **You:**_ How long were you planning to believe we had zero brain cells?

 _ **Tien:**_ considering it took u 2 yrs to ask out tarah id say none

 _ **You:**_ Hey, excuse me for thinking that there was no way such a pretty girl was interested in me.

 _ **Tien:** _i hate to say this or bring this up but

 _ **Tien:**_ she literally told u to ur face that she liked u then u were like "oh cool i think ur a great friend too!"

 _ **You:**_.....Are you determined to become the bane of my existence?

 _ **Tien:**_ its what i do worst acc to u

 _ **You:**_ I'm starting to revise my opinion on the matter.

 _ **Tien:**_ ren was actually scared of u lmaoooo

 _ **You:**_ He hasn't even met me.

 _ **Tien:**_ shallan may have scared him

* * *

_**Two weeks ago,** _ _**2 AM:  
** _

_**the love of my life!!!:**_ shallan...What is Kaladin like?

 _ **ginny weasley:**_ hes basically geralt from the witcher

 _ **You:** _aksdhksdhskdh shes not wrong

 _ **the love of my life!!!:**_ Please be more specific.

 ** _ginny weasley:_** uhhhh think of him as a broody ogre

 _ **You:**_ im w h e _e zin g_

 _ **the love of my life!!!:**_ That's not making me feel any better.

 _ **ginny weasley:**_ idk i got nothing about him

 _ **ginny weasley:**_ just uh zuko with a massive 'fuck rich people' complex?

 _ **You:**_ its kinda concerning u cant describe my brother properly

 _ **ginny weasley:**_ half the time i was scared to look into his eyes y do u think i cant describe him properly

 _ **You:**_ y tho

 _ **You:**_ call him attractive in any sense of the word and i will give u tea to make u sleep

 _ **ginny weasley:**_ he was way too intimidating ahaha

 _ **ginny weasley:**_ seriously tho

 _ **the love of my life!!!:**_......

 _ **You:**_ look at what u did shallan

 _ **You:**_ u broke him is what u did

 _ **ginny weasley:**_ ur brother broke me y rnt u suing him for that

 _ **You:**_ before u break my brain shallan get some sleep already

* * *

 _ **You:**_ The actual heck?

 _ **Tien:**_ yeah kinda unbelievable

 _ **You:**_ Shallan is a mess at this point.

 _ **You:**_ There isn't a day where I don't worry about her.

 _ **You:**_ Do _not_ tell her that by any means.

 _ **Tien:**_ dw ur kuudere persona isnt going anywhere

 _ **You:**_ Um. What?

 _ **Tien:**_ u should watch anime its not made by white people

 _ **You:**_ Anime is disturbing for an entirely different set of reasons. Save for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, of course.

 _ **Tien:**_ i cant believe u bawled like a baby when hughes died

 _ **You:**_ Look, Hughes had a family. He had a lot going for him.

 _ **You:**_ Doesn't the fact that he'll never see his daughter again distress you?

 _ **Tien:**_ lol i sobbed over it for an hour but i didnt think ud cry about it

 _ **Tien:**_ then again it makes sense

 _ **You:**_ I don't know what that means but it doesn't sound good.

 _ **Tien:**_ cheer up! it means ur a softie

 _ **Tien:**_ while ur at it

 _ **Tien:**_ i think u should watch atla too!

 _ **You:**_ Sure.

 _ **You:**_ I kinda wanna know who Zuko is anyway.

 _ **You:**_ But I'll need to do my thesis, okay? I'll text you when I watch the first episode.

 _ **Tien:**_ yay!!!

 _ **Tien:**_ hey kaladin

 _ **You:**_ Yeah?

 _ **Tien:**_ am i stupid for feeling homesick?

 _ **You:**_ What? No! 

_**You:**_ Do you want to talk?

 _ **Tien:**_ yes please

* * *

_**1:00 PM:** _

**_You:_** You okay?

 _ **Tien:**_ thanks kaladin really

 _ **You:**_ Anytime, little brother. Anytime. 

_**Tien:**_ call me cheesy but i love you

 _ **You:**_ Not gonna take you up on that and I love you too, little brother.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9 PM, Friday:** _

_**Adolin:**_ and I know there's no changin' your mind

 _ **You:**_ Can it. 

**_Adolin:_** hey it's in English

 _ **Adolin:**_ u dont have an excuse for not listening

 _ **You:**_ maybe later

 _ **Adolin:**_ u kinda sound off?? 

_**You:**_ im okay just some things on my mind. 

_**Adolin:**_ like?? 

_**You:**_ can't you let it go with just that, Adolin? 

_**Adolin:**_ well u could...waste it on me, right

 _ **You:**_ I can't believe you're real. 

_**Adolin:**_ thats me for ya

 _ **Adolin:**_ kal what's wrong though? 

_**You:**_ I...

 _ **You:**_ Do you know what seasonal depression is? 

_**You:**_ try googling it

 _ **Adolin:**_ funnily enough thanks for the Google heads up

 _ **Adolin:**_ oh. well

 _ **Adolin:**_ it's raining

 _ **You:**_ yes

 _ **You:**_ I hate rain and my weeks beeen shifty

 ** _You:_** i mean shitty

 _ **You:**_ thats my problem

 _ **You:**_ you see why i didnt want to say anything?

 _ **Adolin:**_ hey kal

 _ **Adolin:**_ wait a sec

* * *

Kaladin widened his eyes as Adolin's name appeared on the caller ID. 

Was..Was Adolin really-

Shit, shit, shit- 

Stupid, _idiot_ of an Adolin-

Hadn't he just- 

Kaladin fumbled with the phone before accepting the call. 

" _It's not as simple as just hating the rain and having a shitty week, Kaladin._ " A gentle yet firm young masculine voice came from the other end of the phone. It reminded Kaladin of someone he had heard in a Disney animated movie or something, but he just blinked, dazed. 

"You _seriously_ called." Kaladin said, blinking. 

" _That should be obvious, doctor boy. Listen_ _. I just googled it, like you told me to. All the lights on?_ " Adolin freaking Kholin asked in a no-nonsense voice, and Kaladin blinked, pausing mid yawn, as he checked at his dorm room. 

"Uh...only one. I didn't switch on the other one." 

" _Do it. Trust me, you'll feel better. You should pretty much have lied to me if you wanted to be alone._ " Adolin reprimanded, and Kaladin's mind was still reeling from the fact that Adolin was talking to him, over the dismal pitter-patter of the rain outside that he was cursed to hear even as he switched on the other one. 

"You wouldn't have let me." 

" _Be a better liar then._ " Adolin says dryly. 

"Adolin...why?" 

He heard Adolin chuckle. It sounded nice. 

" _We're bros, remember?_ " Adolin asked cheerfully, voice full of mirth, in a way that both warmed and confused Kaladin. 

How the hell was the other guy so cheerful? 

"Doesn't mean anything. It's late. You didn't have to." Kaladin says, slouching on the bed, feeling like someone shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. 

" _Nope. I wanted to. Just get some sleep, okay? You're bound to feel tired...if Google is right._ " Adolin said, chuckling sheepishly. 

Kaladin couldn't smile, not when he could still feel the chilling breeze of the rain from the crack in the window, not when he could still see the darkened sky. 

But...he could feel grateful to Adolin for being there. 

"Yeah. Weariness due to slower working of the thyroid...considering there isn't really much to metabolize, really. Not that it can be attributed to seasonal depression anyway, it doesn't have a specific medical cause." Kaladin explains, closing his eyes and focusing on what Adolin has to say. 

It's better than hearing the rain. 

" _Honestly, I only remember what happens of the thyroid doesn't work properly. Your throat swells, right?_ " 

Kaladin found himself cracking a small smile. 

"That's goiter. That happens if you don't take too much of iodine and that's practically kindergarten material." Kaladin said, shaking his head. 

" _Thought it rhymed with loiter...hey, I wasn't wrong!_ " Adolin said, sounding pleased with himself.

Kaladin just let out a small breath of disbelief. "You're unbelievable."

" _No, you're just socially awkward. It just makes you more genuine though, so that isn't a bad thing._ " Adolin said, voice genial and soothing.

Kaladin huddled with the pillows closer, despite feeling less cold at those words. "You find the bright spot in everything, don't you?"

" _It's a habit!_ _Makes me feel saner that way._ " Adolin said, laughing.

There was a pause. Kaladin sat up, blinking at the window.

The rain had stopped, but the sky was still dark-because it was night time, and he breathed a little easier. The heavy feeling surrounding him hadn't dissipated, and he felt numb, yes. The invasive smell of rain still hit his senses with the unpleasant force of a hammer, a force so uncomfortable his toes curled, seeking warmth from the coldness the rain brought.

But someone was _there_ , if the way Adolin was still humming softly from the other end of the phone was any indication.

"The rain stopped." Kaladin said, sighing with relief.

" _Sweet, so-_ "

"Thank you." Kaladin says softly, lying down on the bed again. 

" _Hey._ _Anytime, Kal. Anytime. You wanna hang the call?_ "

"I should be asking you that."

" _Dude, I called you. Pretty sure you're supposed to tell me._ "

Kaladin snorts a little. "I'll be fine. Thanks again, Adolin."

" _Take care, Kaladin._ " Adolin said softly, and Kaladin almost could hear the smile on his face.

His face....Kaladin hadn't even realized he didn't know what Adolin looked like and the other him.

Yet still, without that rather crucial piece of information, Adolin had been there for him.

And Kaladin knew at that moment, he could trust Adolin Kholin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hc ryan potter as adolin...for those of you confused, ryan potter voiced hiro in big hero 6, lmao. he's also beast boy in dc's titans!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_ **10:00 AM, Sunday:** _

_**grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ XXXXXX

 _ **You:**_????

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ my brother's number

 _ **You:**_ LOLOL what for

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ My funeral's today evening.

 _ **You:**_ LOLOLOLOL kal wdym

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Listen.

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Shallan dragged me out to...Victoria's Secret. 

_**grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ I can't handle it. It's not that I haven't seen naked corpses or anything but...

 _ **You:**_ naked wtf now

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ I'm in med school and training to be a surgeon.

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ I kinda have to know the human body, Adolin.

 _ **You:**_ yeah but still thats a bit weird lol

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ I'm telling you- there's the naked human body.

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ And there's Victoria's Secret.

 _ **You:**_ im sorry but i have to laugh at that one

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Excuse me, I don't want an unnecessary front row seat to female undergarments. 

_**grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Seriously though...

 _ **You:**_ lolol dw i can see y itd be uncomfortable

 _ **You:**_ u got headphones or smth

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ You're telling me to just use headphones?

 _ **You:**_ dude trust me

 _ **You:**_ use ur headset to listen 2 smth

 _ **You:**_ my aunt took me nd my bro to victorias secret once

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Sheesh- how old were you?  


_**You:**_ i was 18 lol

 _ **You:**_ ren tho

 ** _You:_** poor kid

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Yeah, no shit.

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ What was she thinking?

 _ **You:**_ haha aunt navani just wanted me to take a look at some clothing designs lmao so id get some ideas for college projects

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_....Oh. 

_**grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ I'm sorry for immediately assuming the worst of your aunt.

 ** _You:_** LOLOLOL aunt navani's smth

 _ **You:**_ shes really cool hehe

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Why bring Renarin though?

 _ **You:**_ cute story actually

 _ **You:**_ ren wasnt sure of his preferences

 _ **You:**_ my aunt thot it would help

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Did it though?

 _ **You:**_ he figured out in five seconds he did not want to be anywhere near female clothing

 _ **You:**_ and followed me around figuring that i wouldnt look at anything _too_ uncomfortable

 _ **You:**_ he was very uncomfortable mind you

 _ **You:**_ but he still made sure that i wasnt alone

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Renarin sounds like a really, really good kid.

 _ **You:**_ best little bro ever

 _ **You:**_ ofc i then gave him a bag of skittles and told him to stop being there if he was uncomfortable

 _ **You:**_ he argued w me for like 5 minutes and then all but ran out of the room

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Where in the hell did you get Skittles?

 _ **You:**_ i always have a bag of skittles w me excuse

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Figured.

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):** _You know something? I figure that listening to Princess Mononoke's soundtrack isn't doing me any harm.

 _ **You:**_ princess mononoke

 _ **You:**_ u r a child arent u

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Hey. The soundtrack is beautiful.

 _ **You:**_ how old are u

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ I need something peaceful.

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Shallan's shoving lingerie in my face. And it's really uncomfortable.

 _ **You:**_ omfg

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ I know. There's a tiny woman shoving lingerie in my face, in Victoria's Secret, and I'm listening to Princess Mononoke.

 _ **You:**_ wtf even

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ I don't know, you tell me.

 _ **You:**_ i figure you went crazy trying to stave off shallans crazy

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Bingo.

 _ **You:**_ akshfkshfh how are u still typing

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ The employee got startled and asked her to stop.

 _ **You:**_ o m g

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ She's flipping me the bird from somewhere.

 _ **You:**_ why is this so funny

 ** _grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):_** I honestly have no idea. 

_**grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Thanks for the headphones tip. It worked.

 _ **You:**_ hehe

 _ **You:**_ u know smth

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ What now.

 _ **You:**_ listen to dont lose ur head by six

_**You:** _ _now_

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_....Okay, not gonna lie, you using emphasis for no reason was scary.

 _ **You:**_ ^^

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Okay, I'll listen to it.

* * *

_**Four minutes later:** _

_**grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Did you seriously make me listen to a white musical?

 _ **You:**_ admit the talent

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Okay, so maybe Anne Boleyn had it rough.

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Doesn't mean I have to listen to it.

 _ **You:**_ hey u listened to it

 _ **grumpy boi ( ՞ਊ՞):**_ Only because I had nothing else to listen to.

 _ **You:**_ pfffft


	11. Chapter 11

**_6 PM, Sunday:_ **

**_Adolin:_** i am honestly pissed

 _ **You:**_ Sigh.

 _ **Adolin:**_ i dont attend class for one day and like

 _ **Adolin:**_ the mcfreaking cure for cancer is found? like wtf

 _ **You:**_ I'd like to comprehend how a fashion technology course managed to find the cure to cancer.

 _ **Adolin:**_ one day doctor boy

 _ **Adolin:**_ one day i will carve stitchings on your skin and make u look like frankenstein

 _ **You:**_ That....is surprisingly ominous.

 _ **Adolin:**_ do not test me

 _ **You:**_ I can't prepare a test for you because we're in different courses. And universities. I also do not have the authority to test you.

 _ **Adolin:**_ i

* * *

_ **2 AM, Monday:** _

_**Adolin:**_ hello send nudes

 _ **You:**_ Go choke.

 _ **Adolin:**_ ahskshksh thats a good one

 _ **You:** _let me do my thesis you bastard

 _ **Adolin:**_ literally

 _ **Adolin:**_ who calls people bastards these days

 _ **You:** _would you like me to call you a frat boy fucker

 _ **Adolin:**_ omg

 _ **You:**_ or would you like more creative insults?

 _ **Adolin:**_ i came here to have a good time

 ** _You:_** adolin kholin don't you _fucking_ dare

 _ **Adolin:**_ and i'm honestly feeling so attacked rn

 _ **You:**_ that's it you little meme you're blocked

 _ **Adolin:**_ lol i am literally not little in any sense of the word

 _ **Adolin:**_ i think

 _ **You:**_ i'm 6'4

 _ **You:**_ your move

 _ **Adolin:**_ holy fuck youre a tree

 _ **You:**_ go on you little meme

 _ **Adolin:**_ okay i'm 6'1 but seriously

 _ **Adolin:**_ wtf did your parents feed you with

 _ **You:**_ why dont you come here so i dissect you and you can find out while getting dissected

 _ **Adolin:**_ id rather Not thanks

 _ **Adolin:**_ ive dated so many people and like

 _ **Adolin:**_ thats lowkey the most threatening invitation ive ever received

 _ **You:**_ thats what you get for bringing up dead memes at 2 am you asshole

 ** _Adolin:_** i live to please ;)

 _ **You:**_ I'm sure you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter quality isnt as great as usual, but i'm kinda slowing down things for the face reveal chapter....it'll come! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i will edit this later but i am tired ok


End file.
